conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Federation of Saydney
The United Federation of Saydney, also known simply as Saydney, is a large continent located off the coast of South America in the southern Pacific Ocean. |+ United Federation of Saydney Federación unida de Saydney Fédération Unie de Saydney |- |'Official Language' || English, Spanish |- |'Other Languages' || French |- |'Capital' || Tasroco |- |'Government Type' || Federal Parliamentary Democracy |- |'President' || Miranda Eaton (since 2006) |- |'Vice President' || Tony Martin (since 2006) |- |'Area' || 6 602 192 km2 |- |'Population' || 94 653 997 |- |'Independence' || 1840 |- |'Major Religion' || Catholicism |- |'Currency' || Saydneyan Dollar |} Geography History Government and Politics Saydneys system of government is unique amongest the world. While many of the tennents of Saydneyan government are based on British or American models, the system remains highly distinct. The National parliament is a bi-cameral insitutions consisting of the 60 member High Council and 500 member People's Congress. The High Council is the chamber in which government is formed as constitutionally the President, Vice-President and magority of Cabinet members must be present. Unlike other nations the President is both the Head of State and Head of Government of Saydney. The Saydneyan poltical system is based on a Proportional Representation system of election, with electoral divisions being multi member. In the Case of the High Council each of the 6 states elects 10 Councilors to a 8 Year term, with half the house being elected every 4 years. The Congress is made up of 100 electoral divisions based on opoulation distrubution. All members of congress are elected to a 4 year term. There are many political parties in Saydney how ever the 4 largest are: The Saydneyan Democratic Congress- A brodly Centre left political party, currently in a coalition government with the Saydneyan Labour Party. It is the largest party in the Saydneyan parliament United Party of Saydney-a Centre right and moderaly relghiou party based maining in the more hispanic states. It is the second largest in the Saydneyan parliament Liberal Party of Saydney- A party of the centre right based on a moderate apporach to government and free-market economics. It prefers small government. It is the fourth Largest in the Saydneyan Parliament Saydneyan Labour Party- A party whos roots lie in the Labour movement but to days is mostly a centre left party with strong social democratic values. It is in a coalition government federally with the Saydneyan Democratic Caucus. It is the Third largest in the Saydneyan Parliament. Justice System Like most nation Saydneyan has a tiered approach in its justice system. There are 4 tiers beginning with they are in order from lowest to highest The Magistrates court, the Superior court, the Federal court and finally The Supreme Court. Magistrate's Courts Magistrate’s court are primarily concerned with minor matters and criminal proceedings. All inditement proceedings are heard in magistrate’s courts and then referred to a superior court although in certain circumstances or if a superior court is not available, a magistrate’s court can try people Superior Court Superior Courts are the Saydneyan equivalent to the Australian Supreme court. They deal with large crimes, state law and some federal laws. They are also the primary location for civil proceedings. Federal Court The Federal courts are the highest courts under the jurisdiction of a state government. They deal with appeals coming from the magistrate’s or Supreme Court, as well a constitutional matters originating in that state. They can deal with federal and state concerns Supreme Court The Supreme Court is the highest court available and functions the same way as its American equivalent or Australian and English high court. 7 Justices sit on the Supreme Court nominated by the Attorney General and approved by both The High Council and Congress. The chief justice is selected by the president and approved by the High Council. The Supreme Court functions by interpreting the constitution both federally and where necessary the state. It has been responsible for many changes in the Saydneyan system, most notably a decision by the Supreme Court led to the Saydenyan civil war. States Foriegn Relations and Military Environment and Fauna Economy Demographics Culture Links Government of Saydney President of Saydney Vice-President of Saydney Politics of Saydney Category:Regions Category:Saydney